The present invention relates to a rotor and a motor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-327139 describes a motor that saves natural resources and lower costs. The motor uses a so-called consequent pole type rotor (also referred to as half magnet-type rotor) in which magnets of one of the magnetic poles are arranged on an outer circumferential surface of a rotor core in a circumferential direction, and ferric core portions (salient poles) of the rotor core are arranged in the gaps between the magnets as the other one of the magnetic poles.
In such a consequent pole type rotor, ferric core portions (salient poles), of which magnetic flux has no forcing power, are mixed with magnets. This results in a magnetic imbalance that may cause cogging torque.